La familia Lopez Pierce
by LiizGleek
Summary: Santana Y Brittany por fin se casaron y formaron una familia, no te pierdas su historia y aventuras familiares, junto con sus amigos de Glee.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX* y creadores de la serie.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Desde la perspectiva de Sugar**_

¡Hola! Yo me llamo Sugar, Sugar Lopez Pierce, tengo 7 años, vivo en Nueva York. Tengo dos mamás mi mami Sanny y mi mami Britt, las quiero mucho, me hacen muy feliz; siempre me consienten en lo que yo quiera, y también a mi hermano Joe, él tiene 5 años.

Amo bailar como mi mami Britt, y bueno también me gusta cantar.  
Mi abuelita Susan me inscribió en una escuela de baile aquí en Nueva York, y mi abuelita Maribel siempre me lleva a pasear cada que viene de visita y me enseñó a hablar español así como ella, mi mami Sanny, mi abuelito Santiago y mi otra abuelita que es abuelita de mi mamá; Mi abuelita Alma.

También tengo muchos amigos, como Rory, Kitty y Beth ellos son hijos de mis tías Rachel y Quinn, y mi amiga Marley ella es hija de mis tíos Kurt y Blaine, también está Jacke él es hijo de mis tíos Sam y Mercedes, Ryder de mi tío Puck; mi tío Puck es papá soltero porque su esposa murió hace 2 años, a y Beth también es su hija, también Demian él es hijo de mis tíos Tina y Mike y Darla ella es hija de mi tío Artie y mi tía Hanna. Creo que ya son todos, aunque en realidad no son mis tíos de verdad como mi tía Alex porque ella sí esa hermana de mi mami Britt, pero los quiero cómo si lo fueran.

Algunos de mis tíos viven en Los Ángeles, pero nos visitan o los visitamos muy a menudo, a quienes más veo son a mis tías Rachel y Quinn; ellas también viven en Nueva York.

Tal vez luego les cuente muchas cosas más sobre mi, mí familia y amigos, también la historia de mis mamitas; su historia me encanta.

**Santana:** ¡Sugar, hija ven!

**Sugar:** Voy mami -_Grita la pequeña desde las escaleras_

**Brittany:** ¡Ven mi princesita, tu mami y yo te tenemos una sorpresa!

**Joe:** ¡Woow Sugar!.. Corre ven a ver los nos compraron mis mamás

La niña bajó corriendo de la emoción; le encantaba que sus mamás le compraran cosas. Al llegar a la sala su sorpresa fue enorme, al ver dos motos de agua; una azul con verde y la otra rosa con blanco y negro.

**Sugar:** ¡Woow! Mamás esto es genial pero, ¿Para qué son? -_dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba a su rubia mamá._

**Santana:** Mira mi amor, nos iremos de paseo este fin de semana; iremos al mar los cuatro juntos ¿Qué les parece?

**Joe y Sugar:** ¡Woow! ¿En serio mamitas? -_Gritarón los niños en unisono, emocionados por la noticia_

**Brittany:** Claro mis niños hermosos, claro también ira el viejo de Lord Tubbington

**Santana:** Oye, espera mi amor -_dijo la morena besando los labios de su esposa_- también irán Rachel y Quinn con el pequeño Rory, Beth y Kitty

**Joe:** ¡Es increíble son, las mejores mamás del mundo!

**Brittany:** Bueno mis pequeños, vayan por sus cosas que su mamá y yo ya preparamos, están cerca de la sala de arriba.

Ambos niños salieron disparados como rayos, en cuento subieron por las escaleras sonó el timbre de la casa, anunciando la llegada de los mejore amigos de la familia.

**Santana:** Yo abro amor, deben ser Rachel y Quinn.

* * *

Bien, aquí mi nueva historia :3 espero que les haya agradado y espero los Reviews C:

PD:Sólo es una pequeña introducción espero que lo demás capítulos sean más largos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX* y creadores de la serie.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los Berry Fabray**

¡Hey! Yo soy Beth, tengo 13 años, vivo en Nueva York con mi mamá Quinn y mi mamá Rachel, tengo dos hermanos pequeños, Rory de siete años y Kitty de seis; también mi hermanito, Ryder de ocho años. Pero él es hijo de mi papá.

Cuando tenía 6 años mi mamá adoptiva; Shelby, sufrió un accidente del cuál no sobrevivió. La custodia la ganaron mi mamá Quinn y mi papá Naoh; se hicieron pasar por esposos y después mi mamá se casó con mi mamá Rachel, y mi papá con Vanessa, ella murió de un paro cardíaco hace 2 años.

Fue difícil acostumbrarme, pero mis mamás son geniales, y en poco tiempo me sentí muy feliz, un años después nació Rory, y al siguiente Kitty. Mi mami Quinn trabaja actuando en programas de televisión, mi mami Rachel es actriz en Brodway, son increíbles en lo que hacen; las mejores. Y como era de esperarse, estamos en el medio artístico, aunque a mi no me gusta mucho esto, por eso voy a estudiar veterinaria.

Tengo muchos abuelitos, mi abuelita Judy, mamá de mi mami Quinn, mis abuelitos Hiram y Leroy ellos son papás de mi mami Rachel y Helen ella es mamá de mi papá Naoh.

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a dormir porque mañana iremos a la playa con mis tías San y Britt.

* * *

_Bien aquí el capítulo dos. Quería dar una introducción a la familia Faberry ya que ellos están muy unidos con los Lopez Pierce :3_

_El próximo capítulo ya será el pequeño viaje a la playa, y obvio será más largo el capítulo._

_Gracias por recibir positivamente el Fanfic. Realmente agradezco que me dejen sus reviews así me alientan a seguir :3_

_Bueno, espero sus Reviews. C:_

_**¡Besos, abrazos y gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX* y creadores de la serie.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Vacaciones al estilo FABERRITANA**

Ambos niños salieron disparados como rayos, en cuento subieron por las escaleras sonó el timbre de la casa, anunciando la llegada de los mejores amigos de la familia.

**Santana:** Yo abro amor, deben ser Rachel y Quinn.

La latina se apresuró a abrir la puerta principal de la casa, eventualmente; como había sospechado, eran Quinn, Rachel y los tres pequeños niños.

**Rachel:** Vamos niños, no sean mal educados y saluden a su tía Santana -dijo la otra morena mientras entraban todos al gran paseo de la casa y sostenía de la mano a su hija menor; Kitty y con la otra a su esposa Quinn.

**Beth:** Sí mamá -Dijo la niña de ya 13 años de edad; y se acercó a saludar de beso en la mejilla a su "tía"- Vamos Rory, haz caso a mamá y saluda a mi tía San -regañó a su pequeño hermano.

El niño refunfuñó "enfadado" porque hace unos minutos habían pasado al centro comercial y no le habían comprado un juguete que quería.

**Quinn:** ¡Hey Rory! -dijo su madre notando el gesto del pequeño castaño- haz caso a tu mamá, si no, definitivamente no te compraremos nada.

**Rory:** Está bien -exclamo y besó la mejilla de su tía Santana, notando que ella ni culpa tenía de qué sus mamás no le hubieran cumplido su capricho- hola tía Sanny

**Santana:** Hola, pequeño super héroe -le contestó la morena acariciando su cabello; para después arrodillarse a su altura y susurrarle al oído- no te preocupes, hoy en la playa te compro lo que quieras.

**Rory:** ¡Sí, Genial! -Gritó con emoción y después entró a la casa

**Kitty:** hola tía Sanny -entró saludado la pequeña- ¡Hola tía Britt!

**Brittany:** Hola hermosa, ve con tus primos y tus hermanitos; están allá adentro -dijo la rubia mientras salía al patio- ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo están? -Expresó con emoción para saludar a Rachel y Quinn

**Quinn:** Bien Britt pero, ya ni tan chicas jaja -dijo entre carcajadas la oji-verde, mientras besaba la mejilla de la otra rubia- ¿Verdad Santanita? Jaja

**Santana:** ¡Muy graciosa tú!, ¡NO ME DIGAS SANTANITA! -se carcajeo la latina fingiendo enfado- pero bueno, ¡QUINNIE!... Jaja yo no estoy vieja jaja

**Rachel:** Bueno eso sí amor, Santana tiene razón; tú puedes sentirte vieja, yo aún estoy joven Jaja

**Santana:** Coincido con la enana de tu esposa jaja -dijo la latina, las cuatro reían ya con dolor de estómago. Ninguna había cambiado mucho desde la preparatoria; y menos Santana que seguía con ese carácter tan suyo.  
Era tan obvio el porqué de su amistad.

**Quinn:** Jaja ya, ya vale yo lo decía por Santanita

**Brittany:** jaja... Bien, bien ya paremos que no pedo más -exclamó la holandesa mientras se agarraba el estómago con fuerza

**Santana:** Sí, sí ya... Jaa vamos adentro, que los niños ya han de estar impacientes por irnos

Todas se adentraron en la casa, para terminar de preparar todo. Unos cuántos sandwiches, bebidas y caramelos para Brittany y los niños.

**Rachel:** ¡Niños!, ya vámonos -llamó la castaña a todos los pequeños

**Sugar:** ¡Ya vamos tía!

**Santana:** Sugar amor -también gritó la latina- bajen saludar a sus tías

**Joe:** Sí mamá –gritó de nuevo el otro pequeño, para después apresurar a sus primos y hermana.

Todos los niños bajaron, corriendo como rayos. Lo que más les gustaba era pasar unas vacaciones en "familia". En cuanto llegaron al piso de abajo corrieron a la camioneta de Santana; una camioneta negra de último modelo de la marca Ford*, con asientos de piel grises, dos adelante, tres en la parte media y 5 en la parte trasera: una camioneta familiar y muy cómoda. Echaron todas las cosas a la cajuela y después entraron en el coche. Joe y Rory se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, junto con Beth y Sugar; posteriormente encontraron lugar Rache y Quinn junto con la pequeña Kitty en la parte media; para por fin dejar a Santana en el asiento de conductor y Brittany como copiloto.

**Santana:** ¿Todos listos? –Preguntó la cantante a lo que todos le contestaron con un bien coreado "Sí Señora".

Pasaron el viaje entre risas, bromas y paradas al baño, eran realmente felices, justo como habían soñado hace años atrás. Al llegar a la playa corrieron a una pequeña cabaña que habían comprado ya hacen un par de años.

**Quinn:** Bien llegamos, niños ya saben cuáles son sus habitaciones; Rory y joe durmen en el cuarto junto al baño, Sugar, Beth y ahora también mi pequeña Kitty en la ahbitación cerca de la sala. Santana y Britt en el cuarto que está junto al de los niños y mi amor y yo en el cuarto cerca de la cocina –dijo la rubia casi sin respirar, y los niños salieron corriendo para ponerse sus trajes de baño.

**Santana:** Vaya Quinnie, mira que apenas llevas 8 años con Berry, y ya se te pegó eso de no respirar para hablar jaja –dijo bromeando

**Rachel:** Jaja ¡Ay! Santana, mira que tú nunca vas a cambiar –siguiéndole el juego a su amiga

**Brittany:** Ni que lo digas Rach, llevo más de 10 años tratando de cambiarla y nada jaja

**Santana:** Ajá, si por eso me amas mi vida –risoteó la moren agarrando a su esposa por la espalda

**Brittany:** Solo era una bromita mi amor –le contestó la bailarina, para después voltearse, tomar a Santana por la cintura y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

**Quinn:** Bien, de cuerdo dejen de estar de melosas, y si no pues ahí está el cuarto –se quejó divertida

**Rachel:** ¡Ay amor! Déjalas, solo se están besando: y mira se ven tan lindas como cundo íbamos en la prepa –dijo la diva en un suspiro

**Santana:** sí Quinn, déjanos, que tú no quieras darle amor a tú esposa no es nuestra culpa

**Quinn:** ¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿Verdad amor? –se defendió la actriz; imitando el mismo acto de Brittany. Cuando de repente algo las interrumpió.

Kitty salió del cuarto llorando con sangre en la nariz, su ropa estaba manchada e iba ensuciando el piso a cada paso, las cuatro se asustaron mucho

**Quinn:** ¡Kitty mi amor! ¿Mi amor que pasó? –gritó corriendo hacia ella muy asustada, para después cargarla

**Rachel:** ¡Mi vida, no mi niña tranquila! ¿Qué pasó? –dijo también asustada la actriz. Para que después Joe saliera llorando y muy espantado del mismo cuarto que Kitty

**Santana:** ¡Joe!, ¿Qué pasó mi cielo? –dijo con el mismo tono espantado que las otras dos

**Joe:** solo estábamos jugando mami, te juro que fue un accidente-susurró el pequeño antes de soltarse a llorar más fuerte

**Brittany:** No, no tranquilo mi amor no llores, no pasa nada –abrazó a su pequeño- Tu prima está bien, tranquilo

**Santana:** ¿Rachel, que le pasó a Kitty? –Preguntó la morena muy preocupada, acercándose a la pareja

**Rachel:** bueno, al parecer solo fue un fuerte golpe en la nariz –dijo mientras sostenía un trapo con sangre, con el cual le había limpiado segundos atrás

**Kitty:** Mami me duele mucho –chilló la pequeña, apenas en un suspiro pues el llanto no la dejaba hablar

**Quinn:** Shhh, ya mi amor tranquila, no pasa nada solo es un golpecito

**Brittany:** A ver –se acercó la rubia cargando a su hijo- agarra a Joe mi vida -le dijo a su esposa para después tratar de inspeccionar la nariz de la pequeña y hacer un gesto no muy bueno

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa Britt? –preguntó preocupada ante la expresión de dolor de su hija y la de horror de Brittany

**Brittany:** Al parecer está rota –contestó- será mejor que vayamos al doctor

**Beth:** ¿Al doctor? -preguntó extrañada, ni ella, ni Sugar y ni Rory sabían que había ocurrido ya que se habían salido a jugar afuera

**Rachel: **Parece que a tu hermanita se le rompió la nariz mi vida

**Beth:** ¿Qué?, ¿cómo? –volvío a interrogar la pequeña rubia, asustada

**Santana:** Bueno al parecer ella y Joe estaban jugando y algo ocurrió, pero no sabemos bien porque los dos no dejan de llorar, pero mejor subamos a la camioneta para ir al hospital.

* * *

_¡Hey, hola! :3 De verdad, de verdad perdón por no haber actualizado, la verdad es que la escuela casi no me ha dejado pero he escrito en mis ratos libres y ya tengo l capítulo, espero que les guste._

_Les juro que ya no voy a tardar es más, comenzaré un horario: todos los miércoles entre las 5:00 o 6:00 pm. Prometo ser puntual :3_

_Bueno los quiero y dejen sus Reviews_


End file.
